


Little Curious Kitten

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Ifrit's Den - Demons of Helferno [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demons, F/M, Female Character of Color, Name Calling, Questioning Moralities, Sexual Tension, Slight OOC, Swearing, Teasing, frustrations, mentioning of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You were like a puppy, or a kitten. Too innocent and excited for your own good. Getting yourself in trouble. He could just steal your soul, but…but that light. It would be horrible to sniff it out





	Little Curious Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> A little self-indulgent fun with Mooshie94 where we wanted to drive Demon!Cor crazy with a little reader who was innocent and cute, and driving him bonkers. 
> 
> Added some trickles of lore in this. Still working on the majority of the lore which I hope to put in future stories. Changed Regis’ last name as well as a demon king called Sky Light doesn’t fit haha.

Cor shook his head amused at his two best friends, the High King of Hell and his trusted Shield, Regis Nox Inferno and Clarus Amicitia. If one looked at these two, they would not think they were dealing with some of the most powerful demons this world had ever seen. Usually they sat at one of their private table, but Regis had said he wanted to mingle. So here they were, sitting at the bar while Jamie poured them a drink.

The two men had been talking about some fresh meat that had walked into the Den, wondering where Cindy had found them this time. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the darkest skinned one of the group. Ah, no that one was a Demon. Probably have dragged her friends for a fun night out with the promise of danger. Young humans these days, hanging out with demons, magic folk, and succubi like they were just puppies. Well, as long as they weren’t breaking the rules, he didn’t care less.

“She’s checking you out, Cor.” Clarus smirked amused, the man having lost his suit jacket as it was too tight. Or so he claimed. Judging the way his shirt tried to hold onto the seams for dear life, he understood what the older demon had meant.

His eyes followed Clarus and fell on a young woman with dark skin that reminded him of colourful piles of spices, saris, and spicy curries. There was something about her, something  _young_. Painfully young.

Your eyes were filled with wonder as you looked around the Den, whispering excitedly to your friends. He noted that you were drinking sugar free iced tea. Making him wonder if you didn’t like or couldn’t process sugar properly. The young demon in your company, ah that was Nefari, she was one of the Hellions. Having become a demon after she had sold her souls a while ago. Seems she still had ties to his old human life.

Clarus had been right, you had been checking around but the moment he met your dark eyes, you looked away quickly. It made him chuckle. You truly had something innocent. Someone like you did not belong in a place like this. Best if you stayed away from a beast like him.

However, it seems the Fates – well their company because the three Primordial Deities had retired – had a whole different set of plans. Nefari lead her little band of giggling mess towards them. Greeting her High King before introducing her friends. Y/N, your name was Y/N. Mmm, sounded like a nickname but who was he to judge.

He didn’t pay much attention to the others as he sipped his scotch. Watching with amusement as the young women blushed and giggled as Regis pulled out his charm as did Clarus. Sigh, this was going to be a long time. You, however, saddled up beside him and struck up a conversation. Ramming home even more that you were innocent even though you looked like an adult. No children were allowed in the Den, and Cindy took that rule very seriously. But you had a child-like spirit to you. It amused him.

Nevertheless, you were a curious one as well. Asking him questions about souls and how contracts worked. “If I sell you my soul, you are duty bound to fulfil your side,” you asked him fascinated, and he nodded confirming.

“For demons, our word is our bond. But you have to be careful and make sure you have plugged any loophole. We are masters in creating loopholes or clauses that are beneficial to us and not the other party.” It wasn’t a trade secret or something, in human businesses that was the case as well. You always need to be careful what you ask for and bargained for.

You asked some more questions which he patiently answered, surprised a bit by himself. But you looked so innocent and soft, he couldn’t get himself to be too snappy at you. Would be like kicking a puppy, and he was not that kind of demon. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Nefari had lead her friends back to a table but you stayed with him.

Then, your words hit him like a tidal wave. “Then I am yours!” He could hear Regis behind him choke on his drink, Clarus snorting discreetly. Oh he was going to have a talk with Nefari about bringing innocent little balls of cloud into the Den.

Giving you a pacifying smile, he took your hand and gave it a little squeeze. “I will take you to one of the rooms later to discuss the terms of your contract. How about you join your friends first, before that. Want some sugar free cookies?”

Your dark eyes brightened like crazy, making him for a moment have more appreciation for your brown eyes. Reminded him of the solid wood of the forest of Tenebrae. Curious. You nodded, your dark loosely curled hair bouncing around. “I like cookies! You’re nice!”

He watched you bounce back to your friends, ordering Jamie to send a plate of the cookies to you before turning away. Oh by the Fates, nope, he wasn’t going to take your soul. It shone so  _brightly_  inside of you, one of the purest flames he had seen in a long time. It would be the envy in the Kingdoms, but  _he couldn’t do it_. He was one of the  _hafeko_ , a hunter who made sure the demons didn’t broke the rules. In a way, protecting the innocent humans – and demons. You were innocent. He couldn’t ruin you.

“Fill me up,” he ordered Jamie a bit sharply, and the young demon topped up his glass of scotch rapidly. Regis chuckled beside him, the High King leaning back on his arms that he had placed on the bar. The man’s green eyes watching his old friend.

Cor growled darkly as he turned around to lean against the bar as well, his eyes falling on you again. Like a moth drawn to a flame. “I can’t do it. This should be amoral!” he complained to his friend and gestured aggressively to you. “Look at her!”

You were  _giggling_  and skipping around with your friends, enjoying the music and munching on your cookies. Cor let out a strangled noise. “She is one cupcake away from being a white fluffy puppy!”

Regis started laughing, the sound deep and masculine as tears appeared in his eyes. Yeah what Cor said hadn’t made sense, but you didn’t made sense to him. How the fuck had you come in contact with a demon in the first place and got yourself in here. This just wasn’t right. There should be a law against this all. “Regis, stop fucking laughing!”

“I think you should go for it.” What the what, what did he just say? The wickedness in Regis’ eyes. Technically, when a human wanted to make a contract, a demon shouldn’t refuse. Especially when the soul being offered would be considered a gem.

“Oh, I see. I see. This is fucking revenge for that one time that I made you deal with that sassy woman of yours, the Queen of Hlynn, and bolted out of there!” It had been kinda cruel of him. The Demon Queen of Hlynn was known to be one hell of a powerful demon – not surprisingly seeing she was a Queen. An Archdemon, they were a whole different category of power amongst their people. But the Hlynn Queen was a power of her own. With a temper that made even him think twice about pissing her off.

Regis gave him a vicious but amused smirk. “Yes, indeed.” Bah. He knew his friend would have done the same if he had been in Cor’s position and had a chance to run. Besides, he knew that the High King had a good time with her after making her channel that rage into something more passionate.

“Fuck you,” he snarled to his old friends. “And how dare you take revenge for that!?” Clarus snorted amused and muttering something like  _Cor is channeling his inner black woman_. Cor flipped him off. “I remember you ranting about how she sucked the soul right out of your dick.” And it hadn’t been a complain.

“Fuck her. If you dare.” Regis points to the innocent looking Y/N, staring wide eyed at all the x-rated debauchery going on around her. Well it must be x-rated for her. This was just an innocent Sunday night. Everyone was still wearing clothes and no parts were hanging out. “Look, she’s got curiosity written all over her face!” Regis sipped his wine as his eyes turned glassy for a moment. Most definitely thinking back to that moment. “She did… still – it’s fun messing with you, short cake.”

If he had a pillow, he would be screaming into it right now. Wondering if he could fall on his katana and pull himself out of his misery. “Short cake? I’m taller than you. And if anyone is a short cake with fluffy icing,  _it is Y/N_.”

“You were once shorter than I. And you shall therefore always be a short cake. Also, Y/N is actually average to above average height for a woman. Five foot six. 167 centimetres tall. A good match for you. I hear she’s very obedient.” Cor didn’t even  _want_  to know how Regis knew you were obedient. Nope, didn’t even want to think about that for a second.

To make matters even worse, he watched Nyx making his way to you. The lustful predatory glint in his blue eyes. The demon was half incubus, making him beyond dangerous for a wide-hoped woman like you. By  _Lucis_  and the other Six Kingdoms, no way. “Fuck it. Fuck you. Fuck me. Fuck you too, Clarus. I’m getting the poor girl out of here.” He strode towards you two. Watching Nyx giving you his lethal smile, and those brown eyes that held so much wonder, widening even more.

Everyone almost jumped out of the way for him, knowing they could see his eyes turning black and his pupils contracting like those of a cat. Squaring his shoulders to look even bigger and more intimidating as his fangs appeared. His skin almost translucent to show the horrors and screams hidden underneath the flesh. Nyx looked at him, fear skittering over his eyes and quickly excused himself. Cor immediately toned down the  _demon_  of him as you turned to him surprised.

You gasped as he picked you up – one arm around your waist and his other one under your knees. Walking into the direction of one of the doors that would lead to the private bedrooms.  "Where are we going? Wait, you’re not taking me to the kids club down the road, are you?! I’m an adult!“

He fucking should. He fucking should bring you there and give you a juice box. "Quiet you fluffy puppy. I’m putting you in bed.” He growled as he used his shoulder to open the door. Starting to carry you through the dimmed hallway, knowing his destination.

Your eyes stayed on his face, he could feel it move over him. “Will you read me a story at least?” You pouted, apparently not wanting him to leave just yet. Did you have any….he let out a deep internal sigh. Who asked a demon for bedtime stories?

“……” More swearing in his head and the sound of Regis cackling. “Fine.” He needed to check if they had something like asylums in one of the Kingdoms because he wanted to check himself in there.

“Yay! You’re the coolest demon ever! Also… what’s all that noise coming from all the other closed doors?” Y/N asked as you could hear a scream of pleasure rip through one of the doors. “Why is someone screaming out for Gladiolus? Isn’t that a flower?”

Cor looked like he wanted to drown himself in a tub of acid. Never in his demonic life had he expected to explain sex to a human. “Gladiolus is the name of a demon, and they’re having sex.”

“The sex? Wow… they’re very loud. Maybe he’s hurting her? Shouldn’t you go to see if they’re okay?” You frowned, genuinely worried about the screaming. “Are they having safe sex? At school our teachers told us abstinence is the best protection!”

A vein in his temple pulsed as he stopped and stared at her. Were you for real? Like absolutely for real. “Yes. ‘The sex’. No. I am not going to check. Not my issue. Not my business. And I don’t give two shits if they’re doing it safe or not. They’re adults…how old are you?” Cindy could have made a mistake. You couldn’t be an adult. It was impossible. “And I think Mary would disagree about the abstinence thing.”

You tugged on his hand, a stern look on your face. “Cor, that’s not talk of a good citizen! You must care for those around you!” You sure had forgotten what he was. Your gaze softened. “I’m 23, thank you very much!” Eyebrows furrowed together as you looked thoughtful as you processed his words. “Mary is the exception!”

“I’m a demon. Good doesn’t fit my vocabulary, and I am not a citizen,” he growled firmly at you. Opening one of the - much less kinky rooms - door and stomped towards the bed, opening the sheets and dumping you onto the mattress. “Now sleep. I’m bringing you home tomorrow.” Headache. Yeah, he had a headache. A raging pounding headache.

“Nuuuuu! But my storyyyyy!” you whined like a young child, getting back out of the covers and tugging on the back of his jacket. “You’re so mean!” You pouted again and stomped your foot on the mattress – throwing a little tantrum. He wanted to go back to the bar and drink, trying to get rid of the headache. He couldn’t handle with the soft little thing. But the hole in his chest, felt…as if it softened.

He gestured to his face, his eye whites becoming black. Horns appearing on his head as wings appeared on his back – bat wings. “What part of demon don’t you understand?” he asked you confused and tweaked your nose.

A bigger pout appeared on your face, bottom lip wobbling. “Fine!” He shouted when you kept whining. He could stay for a little while. And make sure someone like Nyx didn’t try to do anything stupid again. “What story do you want?”

“A story about Ifrit’s Den! How many women have you been with? What’s your favourite position? How does it feel being a manwhore?” The grin on your face could only be described as cheekily. Your words aimed to get a rise out of him, getting him riled up as you thought he had kept himself in check too much. Being such a good demon.

Your words hit their mark. He snarled at the notion of being called a manwhore. Eyes flashing completely black for a moment and grabbed your face tightly in his clawed fingers. “You’re courting with Death, dear. And trust me when I say, you don’t want that.”

Unfazed, you stared him in the eyes. “You have intercourse with many women. You seek pleasure every night, like a an alpha male in the middle of a permanent rut. What else do you want me to call you?” You snorted, amused. Being little brat who thought it was a smart move to jerk on his tail. For some reason though he wouldn’t hurt you.

“I think you confuse me with an incubus, my dearest little boo bear,” he sneered at you as he let go of your face and crossed his arms. “I’m a Hunter for the High King. Ever night I make sure the laws of Hell are uphold. Not fuck men, women, or those who identify as something else.”

He saw the realisation appear in your eyes, apparently your brain finally telling you that you had made messed up. Embarrassment flooded your expression, you skittered backwards. “Oops… sorry?” you offered, an apologetic smile on my face. “You want a hug to feel better? I think I hurt your feelings…” you sighed, upset with yourself for making assumptions. He should lash out at you, as a demon should. But something kept stopping him. Part of him understanding where your thoughts had come from. Some of his brethren did just did. By the Seven Hells, a lot of those things happened in this very place. Of course Ifrit’s Den was so much more. But you didn’t know that. Couldn’t really have known that as Nefari did not seem like a demon who would remember or care to explain it.

He snorted darkly as he rolled his eyes, taking off his jacket and sat down onto the bed. “Demons don’t have feelings, remember? We are just mindless monsters,” he growled darkly but his hands were so careful when he tucked you into bed. Still seeing you as a little one made from cotton candy and sunshine, who made a little mistake. Appearing to be genuinely sorry for it.

“O-oh… sorry,” you apologised again, feeling terrible. You called him a manwhore… he wasn’t a manwhore. And he thought himself a mindless monster. Who told him that? He was being so nice, despite you being so mean to him. Despite you being so annoying. You turned away from him as a tear slipped down your cheek. "G-good night, Mr. Demon C-Cor…” you whispered, trying to hide the fact that you were crying out of feeling bad for calling him names he didn’t deserve.

He watched you for a long moment before kicking off his shoes and laid down beside you. Tucking you against his side - his horns disappearing as did his claws and wings. Awkwardly petting your head as he didn’t know what to do with crying little fluffy marshmallows. “Ifrit’s Den is our neutral ground. Our safe haven. Hell is divided into smaller Kingdoms. Each ruled by a King or Queen with Regis as the High King. This place was created by ancient beings so we all could go somewhere and not worried about getting stabbed in the back. Where we can hang out with others from different Kingdoms and just be.” He explained the history of the place in broad strokes, not telling  _who_  the ancient beings were. Or other stuff, but this would satisfy you for now, at least he hoped so.

You calmed down a little, sniffling softly as you listened to his voice. It was nice. And he was warm. You felt safe… were demons supposed to make one feel safe? You buried your face against Cor’s side and tentatively snaked your arm around his waist, wanting to cuddle the warm body beside you. Impassioned moans filtered through the thin walls, but you paid them no mind, content to lay beside Cor and listen to his stories. “What’s y-your favourite p-part of b-being a demon?” you asked, by breath hitching from your little sobs.

He picked up a remote from the bedside table and turned on some soft music. He needed to have a talk with Cindy about renovating the walls. Not particularly interested in hearing others having sex.

His hand kept petting your head awkwardly as he just stared ahead of him. “Being able to travel wherever I want to go. I don’t have to be stuck in traffic or take a plane. That would turn me absolutely demonic,” he joked lamely as he tried to make you stop crying. He didn’t know why but it pissed him off. Made him want to destroy the thing that made her cry. Bit hard seeing it was him who brought those tears.

You sniffled softly and wiped your tears, seeing it was annoying the demon. You didn’t want to annoy him anymore. He was being really nice. He was a sweet being… he claimed he didn’t have feelings, and would deny having a heart but… if he did have one, hidden under all the corruption and sin… it would be a heart of gold. You wanted to believe in him. Believe in him so badly…

“I don’t like traffic either. I get annoyed and curse at other drivers from inside my car…” you admitted, blushing a little. Hoping to earn some favour with Cor. You pulled closer to him and snuggled further against him. “Am I stopping you from leaving?” you asked, holding on tighter.

“Such a little sinner,” he drawled amused as it felt rather nice to just have someone laying against him. Not used to it. He couldn’t remember ever being held like this ever since he came of age.

His fingers moving softer through your thick hair. Twisting and twirling the heavy wavy strains. “No, you’re not. I’m off duty tonight.” If he was on duty, he wouldn’t have even been in Ifrit’s Den. “Be careful in the future. Many demons would love to corrupt you.” Thinking of that Nyx boy again. Needed to have a talk with him to make sure he didn’t put his nose where it did not belong.

You felt a surge of pride run through your chest at being called a 'little sinner’ by Cor. You felt kind of precious in a sense, although you knew immediately that you were being silly. You sighed happily at the gentle sensations of Cor playing with your hair. It felt really nice.

You wanted him to always play with your hair. Yes, you were truly silly. “I don’t know how I ended up in Ifrit’s Den… but I’m really glad. Glad that I got to meet you. I’m going to sleep well tonight.” You blushed at Cor’s words. You didn’t want any demon corrupting me. The only one who would ever have a chance was… right beside you.

You squeaked and bit your lip, burying your face against Cor’s chest - his scent bringing me comfort. Cinnamon and freshly mown grass. He smelt good. “I’m a virgin,” you stated, not really knowing why you divulged that information to the demon beside you. Maybe hoping that it was a deterrent.

He swallowed. A virgin. Thankful to his powerful control of his body as he kept stroking and playing with your hair. “I will make sure that everyone know not to touch you if you ever desire to come back to Ifrit’s Den,” he rumbled softly as he twisted his fingers in the air.

A bracelet appeared between his fingers. Made from simple leather - not human but cow -, and it had a simple charm hanging on it. A aquamarine star. “Wear this and no demon will dare to mess with you.” He offered you the bracelet as he looked into her dark eyes, his own having turned back to 'normal’.

Your heart began to race at Cor’s words. You bit your lip and nodded, accepting the demon’s personalised protection. “Okay… thank you. I take my other words back. You’re not mean at all. You’re a nice being… I’d like to come by and spend some more time with you at Ifrit’s Den. But,” you frowned, troubled. “How will I know you’re here? I don’t want any other demons coming to take me away… I want you to be the one - I mean, uh…” you trailed off, dangerously close to saying something very, very embarrassing to the demon you currently cuddled. A dangerous situation indeed. “Um… yeah,” you finished lamely – incredibly embarrassed at what you had just insinuated.

He could pounce. He knew the signs of someone interested in him. He could corrupt you and keep you soul as a precious gem for his collection. His King had even encouraged him to do so. But something stopped him. Something he never felt before. Remorse? A conscious? No. No it could not be that. But you reminded him too much of a too curious little kitten who tried to explore the world, had so on several occasions. And he never hurt the true innocent and vulnerable. “I’ll make the charm glow when I’m here.” He frowned and tipped your chin up. “I am not nice. I’m a demon. Never forget that.”

You stared into the demon’s eyes, and felt your heart rate speed up as your eyes flickered to his lips. They were so close… all you needed to do was lean up and press your lips against his. You wanted to… but you didn’t want to offend him. Eyes lingering on his lips a little longer, you averted my gaze to his chest. Fiddling with the fabric of his v-neck shirt, you nodded- obedient. Didn’t want to be annoying any more.

“Okay. Thank you. And yes… you’re a demon. I’m sorry for forcing these silly human notions on you,” you whispered, heart full of feeling. No Y/N. Don’t do it. You fall to easy… but don’t fall for the demon. You’ll regret it. He’ll hurt you. But… you wanted to believe otherwise. He’d protected you this whole time. He could deny it all he wanted but, he was a gallant being.

The organ in his chest beat faster suddenly when he saw your eyes fell on his lips. A burning in his loins for a moment. His fingers brushed over your hand, he sighed as he stared at your even more. “Forgiven. It’s understandable. You guys aren’t used to demons. Aside of what religion tells you.” He carefully pushed your head onto his shoulder. “Get some rest little one. You had an exciting day. Maybe I’ll show you around the Den tomorrow. See how much you’re going to sass me more.”

Feeling brave and sleepy, you quickly leaned up and pressed a kiss against the demon’s cheek. Squeaking and burying your face back against his chest, you blushed hard. “G'night Mr. Demon Cor…” you mumbled, shutting your eyes tight and cuddling close to the demon.

You could feel his heart beat against your ear. And he said he didn’t have feelings! A small smile took over your lips as you pressed a slightly more discreet kiss to the demon’s chest. Your eyes drooping shut, feeling safe and sound in the demon’s arms… an odd thought, really!

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the braveness of this little kitten in his arms. “It’s just Cor,” he whispered softly and amused to you as his hand moved to the back of your neck. Massaging softly and rested his scruffy cheek on the top of your head. His whole body sighed and somehow relaxed. “Goodnight little Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
